Libitina's rules
by Arcee234
Summary: Libitina's rules for nest
1. Chapter 1

Libitina Rules

**Disclaimer**

**Me: **

Wheelie:

Me:

Wheelie:

Me:...

Wheelie:

Me:

Oh yeah I don't own anything exept my many oc's.

1. No contact lenses unless you honest to god need them.

The bots thinks it's gross if you do them in public.

Especially if they're colored

those tend to scare more if everyone thinks you eyes are a different color

2. Video games do not take place of weapon practice

(Even thought everyone wishes they did)

(we all still have to deal with old Iornhide)

(Wheeljacks still attempts to make a device that counts)

(hopefully that will happen soon)(most of nest)

3. The hunger games dodgeball is only aloud once a month and only 24 humans, holoforms, and techno-organics can play

The rules are simple your name is put in the fishbowl, one for every year you've been hear. Someone draws 12 names from the female bowl and 12 from the male. No volunteers are allowed. You get no time to prepare. You stand on a square of pre taped duck tape. When the horn sounds you run to the center were all the "dodge balls" are and beat the slag out of everyone. Once your hit your out and you can go ware ever you want on base. An announcement plays when you 'die' and usually the persons in the med bay for the next two days to 5 weeks. Victor doesn't need to show up for Galloway's rants for a month.

Ps did i mention by dodge balls we mean whatever seams soft around base.

4. No Facebook around base

At first only us humans had them,

then it slowly spread to the bot's

and at last the cons.

Now besides the REAL HONEST TO PRIMUS WAR there's a Facebook war as well.

5. No other language emails.

Yes there fun to send

No there not to receive

So no other languages

Exempt for Galloway

Send them to him whenever possible

6. If someone's duck taped to the ceiling don't help them

Please for the love of Primus don't

Their up their for a reason

7. The following shows are not allowed to be watched around the following bots

Jackass- any set of twins or any minibot

How it's made- Wheeljack

Lost tapes- red alert

Ancient aliens-red alert

Myth busters-Wheeljack

Most cartoons-Wheeljack

Barney-um everyone

Elmo-everyone

I survived- ratchet

8. Dont even try to sneak junk food into base

Bella will find you and confiscate it

I sear that girl's not normal she even found MY stash in the vents.

At least Ratchet isn't that into it.

9. Bryn is Not aloud to give anyone a permeate tattoo

Yes she could, no you can't Ratchet whould be Po'ed

10. Saints row is banned along with the following

Call of duty- no one showed up to weapons practice until someone (Iornhide) blew up the tv

Modern warfare- same issue as the first thing

Nazi zombies- Some bot's glitched

Grand theft auto- the bots don't think it's a good role model


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to include this in the first chapter but you maywant to look atmy oc's before reading...**

Disclaimer

Me: helloI'mback! Andistilldontownanythingexep tmyocc's (runs off)

Prowl: ok who gave Libitina high-grade

11. No coffee

We dont need anyone hyper

12. No karaoke

It started out fine

Then Iornhide came in

He ended it by singing 'A Cry For Help In A World Gone Mad' followed by 'It's The End Of The World As We Know It"

Everyone booked it out of their pretty fast after words.

13. No I survived tee shirts

None not even one

And burn the ones already made

14. Don't fabreeze nest

The human and Techno-whatever populations do care about the amount of it used on base

The only room not fabreezed is Julie's but I think some blackmail has to do with that

15. No 'Axeing the base

Axe is no better that fabreezed

Right now I'm hunting down Sunny and Sides

16. I can't use my Con or Demi-god status around base

Especially around newbies

They aren't supposed to know

17. Anger twilight fans at your own risk.

Prowl won't do anything nor will anyone else

"JUST KEEP RUNNING" skids And mudflap(runs past with a dozen or so girls with I heart twilight shirts on his aft)

See what I mean

18. No pets on base

Sam you better not bring another animal onto base

Yes I get that Iornhide WAS over reacting by killing them

But no one can blame him.

Why does every animal have to go on him

19. Yolo is NOT the answer to everything

Especially when caught for pranks (Twins)

Sunny: Hey about that can of paint Yolo (books it)

Sideswipe: hey (chasing sunny)

Or when missed Ratchet's appointment

Me:oops gotta run (runs into a nearby vent to escape oncoming Ratchet)

20. Books are not real

This goes for everyone especially Wheeljack

He tried making Tracker jackers, the Marauder's map, Multiple forms of hover boards, giving some soldier the ability to morph, making a dress that produced flames on the bottom, a working wand and a time turner

And only two things came out right and no ones happy about who got them...

Ps if anyone has any ideas I'm all ears


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Me: heyyy look what I found

Sunny: what

Me: Ratchet's Marauders map! That he some how got! Opens it up

Sunny: Crap Ratchet's comming

Me: I don't own anything except my many oc's.

21. Do not steal from ratchet

Me:never again

Sunny:definitely

He got the map back

22. Don't hide from Ratchet's appointment

He has the map now

He can and will find you if your at base

That's why I'm at a random hotel right now

23. Sharpies are banned from base

Stop drawing on people/bots when the fall asleep or go into recharge

Ok galloway in fine by me

24. Cant make your own halloween custom without Prime's permission.

We Humans are creative in are own sort of ways

Like for example working Iornman suits were big this year

25. It is a good investment to have a house outside of Base

If someone's mad at you you can take refuge there

26. English please

We are currently having "issues" with emailing things in English

And by issues I mean we've been emailing each other in different languages using google translate or other resources

27. Wheeljack is not a real-life modern marvels

Julie you should know better than to go to Wheeljack's lab

28. Don't teach the Bot's about cryptids

I decided to share one of my hobbies with the bots

My love for cryptids

Ten mentalility tests and a few bullets into the projector my cryptid presentation stopped.

29. Don't try Jackass

Sunny and Side's put that beehive back from whereever you got it(me)

30. Don't get on Red Alert's list

Please just don't that

It's very easy but we don't need a more paranioded Red Alert


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Me:Ok I don't own the transformers

Ratchet:that's right

Me: but I do own my many oc's

31. No syncing anyone at a teacher

The bots decided to send us to school

So Julie synced Iornhide to the principal!

That's what you get sending us to school. (julie)

32. No quotient any tweets

Just so you know I will no longer be tweeting racist jokes. Racism is a crime and crimes are for black people(Julie) she spend the rest of the day hiding from epps and the rest of the black nest members the rest of the week

33. If Iornhide or Ratchet look unusually happy run!

This goes without saying

34. Never bug the new Yorkers

They are party people

We just have to live with the fact it's hard to get any sleep around base

35. Don't ask me questions about my demigod status

No I haven't been to camp half blood, I'm a roman demigod

No I also haven't been to camp juniper

But I have been on Nemisis

36. No I'm not leaving to camp juniper anytime soon

I'll get you for this one sunny

37. If you get stuck in a hurricane do not

Start to kaiak thru the streets

Keep on driving (Iornhide)

Stop fighting (Sunny)

Push Galloway into a current(Julie)

38. Don't do anything you see in a video game

Assassins creed-no sunny your not an assassin

Saints row-Sam put your clothes back on!

Call of duty- Epps stop giving hi fives for every headshot we're in a war zone

39. Don't bring animals into base

I personally don't get why everyone's scared of spiders.

I brung my TINY arachnid to base

Score one for Arachnophobia

40. is officially banned

No caffeinated soap

No micro sonic grenades

No bacon-anything

No spy gear

No staple free staplers

Must I go on


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Me:Hey guess

_what_

Iornhide: what

Me: I'm going to the underworld for a week

Iornhide: ummm...ok

Me:yeah so bye and I still don't own transformers but I do own my oc's

41. Do not ask me to go and visit your dead friend

Really peeps, stop asking me to visit the dead

42. Don't make fun on Invidia's choice of weapons

Invidia may always look perfect

But her choice of 'weapon' is to be questioned

Especially after I saw her chasing Mudflap with a weed waker

43. Don't ask were I got my Sword

If you must know I got the handle from hell and the dark energon from Megatron

I got a the few stares after I said that to explain my sword to a group of newbies

44. If your invited to one of my many family reunions you REALLY don't NEED to show

Especially since the Greek and Roman and Egyptian gods and demigods Teamed up

Well my family reunions already suck

So this is the highlights of my reunion

*someone invited my specials, the Autobots, Decepticons and most of gods and goddesses.

* most of which got drunk on either high grade,Greek wine, egypt's beer or a mix.

*the Bots and Cons got in a fight due to Discordia, Nemisis, Invidia And Eris

*then Ma'at had to restore order

*now looking back at the event I'm surprised no one died

Or maybe some one did but Anubis, Osiris, Pluto, Invidia, hades and any other god/goddess of the dead decided to keep them with us...

But I'm pretty sure I haven't seen Starscream in battle from a while

45. Do not ask what happened to Starscream when caught by the cons

They all of the sudden let The Lambo twins go after saying that

It makes all of use bots wonder what was wrong

46. Act your age

This goes only for the humans

Sam, Leo mostly

Julie sometimes

But really Sam why were you watching Dora the Explorer when Annabelle's Not on base

47. If I'm not at base Brooks's in charge of the specials

This goes without saying

Due to the following

Invidia's too bossy

Bella's too healthy

Julie is dangerous

Bryn's like Wheeljack

And Lusa's to busy

48. Humans are not allowed near Wheeljack's lab

Most of the experiments blow up

And some humans are very willing to be test subjects

And We really don't need More injuries

49. Don't dare anyone one while there high

They will do the dare

There will be an angry Prowl

50. Just because I have Heliophobia does not mean im a vampire


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

Me: (hangs upside down from pole) hi prowl

Prowl: why are you up there

Me: because

Prowl: ok

Me:(sigh) oh i still only own my oc's not the transformers

51. Call me dayz is banned

Me: hey I just met you

Galloway: no you didn't

Me:I'm feeling crazy

Galloway: ok

Me:but I'll have to shoot you (points airsoft gun)

Galloway: (runs)

Me: (shoots) cause' this is dayz(runs off thru the halls laugh like a maniac)

Galloway: this is why I hate robots

hunger games are NOT real

Optimus hates are addiction to the book and movie.

He saids it is not nice to like a Book were humans are killed for entertainment

Oh well

't ask why I'm always in my holoform

Really don't

54. Stop with the funerals when I "die"

Come on, really Everyone knows I only will 100% die when I want to move on.

55. Can't talk like a saint's row person

It's pretty simple to do

Throw a curse word into every other sentence

And make everything sarcastic and võla

Saints row here we come

56. Stop complaining about who won the election

Obama won and that's that

You guys should be happy

57. Us specials are our own country outside of the US

That's right

We live in the middle of no were island

With our own statues and everything

58. If you took Bryn's stuff you better return them

Bryn can be deadly

Remember she cooks the food (human) and deals out the energon (bots)

We still can't figure out why both sets of twins are high as hell

Or why Julie had food poisoning (O.O)

59. Don't ask and questions about any human/bot's relationship

Me and Arachnid don't mix well

We both just have

Same thing with Invidia and knockout

They both think they are more sexy

60. Don't mess with Red alert

If you do and you survived your lucky


	7. Ten rules for livening with cons

Disclaimer:

Me: so um yeah I decided to focus on the Decepticons for once so I only own my many

Sunny: What why not us!

Me: because I decided to wright the stupid things I did during the 12 years I lived on Nemisis

Sunny: ok…

Sides: forever alone

1. Don't make fun of starscream about him talking to himself about how better he is than everyone else

He does it often

It gets annoying

There was one more starscream shaped dent in the wreckroom that day

And it was not from megatron

2. Don't Count how many starscream shaped dents there are on Nemisis

There is way to many to count

't say your better than Are's, Mar's or Hourse

I still don't get why Megatron said this but They took it as an open invitation to wage war on the cons

I was luckily ummm... Away that week

Soundwave showed me the vids

I'm surprised Megatron found my Stash of Demi-god Weapons

And found out how they worked

And is still alive

4. Soundwave is not a ninja

Don't call him one either

He takes that as a threat and tries to kill you

I "died" (again)

5. Ravage is not to be made into a meme

Yes I did this one

Yes I died because of it

6. Soundwave is not to be bothered with questions

I got bored

So I asked him about 100 stupid, pointless questions

I would have asked him more but he took off

7. Don't play with Lazerbeak

He is not a toy

But he would have made a good one.

cons do not have cookies

The tee-shirts are a lie

Of course

9. Do not play anything violent near the cons

They don't get human entertainment.

10. When watching a movie do not watch it in front of the cons

They tend to throw in their own comments

Starscream:Just kill Katniss already (hunger games)

Megatron: die Harry(Harry Potter)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

Me: Die Noob!

Iornhide: is that really necessary (walks infront of tv)

Me: Move away from the screen I can't see

Iornhide: I'm getting ratchet

Me: I only own my many oc's

61. Harry potter is banned from base

Mostly due to me I gotta say

And wheeljack

My new battle cry is "Avada Kadavra"

62. Do not get the bot's into any form of Video game

I got Iornhide into black ops 2

It taught him some pretty creative vocabulary

When he asked me what it means I said "Idk"

He called Sunny a faggot

Sunny went Commando on Iornhide

63. TWILIGHT IS BANNED FROM BASE

Ok I HATE twilight

So when peeps whould watch it I whould do them a favor

And break the tv

254 tv's later this rule happened

tv is banned

I watch it to window shop

But SOMEONE had to buy to much stuff from it.

65. is banned

We all now have a flying f*ck to give

And Assassins creed hoodies

66. No vampire hunting kits

I'd know if there were vamps at base

We don't have any

No I'm not one

following can no longer be used as battle cries

This is Sparta!

(Not funny Leo)

(You haven't even been to Sparta)

Peanut Butter

(This is what they used after Reading Percy Jackson)

68. My music choices are not to be played over the intercom.

After My immortal,bring me to life, what I've done and A team

I had to take another mentality test

I passed

Barely

69. I cannot do Egyptian magic for my life

It would be cool if I could thought

70. no putting mentos in soda closeing the lid and throwing it at someone

Leo you are SO dead when Iornhide finds you


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer

Me: (walks up to hiding sunny) what did you do this time

Sunny: spray painted ratchet's wenches

Me:ok

Sunny:aren't you gonna help me

Me: nah, Hey Ratchet!

Ratchet: (walks in)

Me: Found Sunny (runs away) I don't own transformers only my oc's

71. Santa is not a stalker

Yes he sees you when your sleep

Yes he knows when your awake

72. Santa is real

At least when Annabelle's on base he is

73. No Christmas trees

They do not make bot sized trees

And some of us are allergic to Real trees

Pulse wheeljack does Not need ideas

74. No who got the biggest present contests

Really big does not mean better

I mean look at the size of the autobots compared to the human population

Size doesn't matter

Unless it comes to weapons...

75. Do not ask what everyone go you for Christmas

They will not tell you sunny

76. If Galloway tried to tell Annabelle of any of the young one santa's not real you have everyone's permission to throw/shoot your weapon at him

He will chase after you thought

77. No searching thru people's room to find your present.

The Lambo twins searched thru my room

They almost knocked over my Greek fire

In other words the base almost went up in flames

78. The Decepticons did not send us presents

This just goes to show you how stupid some people are

We are now looking for a new base

79. Do not tell Ratchet about Santa

well don't explain him the way I did

This is how I did: santa's a fat, old guy that stalks you all year than breaks into your house on December 24 and leaves you presents

80. Don't go thru your presents with a metal detector

Sunny I don't even want to know how you got a bot sized one


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer  
Me: (on brig duty) so what's it this time  
Iornhide: got in a fight with Mojo  
Me: sam's dog  
Iornhide: yep  
Me: if it was up to me that thing whould be dead  
Iornhide: same  
Me: I do not own the transformers only my many oc's

81. The base is not moveing to Alaska for the winter  
Yes we get only a foot of snow each year (if we're lucky)  
No we are not gonna move just so some people can get enough of a winter wonderland

82. The following ringtones are not to be used

Someone screaming "Decepticon incoming"

Anything that sounds like a gun being fired or loaded

Anything that sounds like a scrapplet

not play ANY transformer video games on base

If you happen to die have fun running from whoever you "were" in game

84. The autobot's are not good liars

That's a Decepticon trait...  
That I have and any ex-con's have

85. We don't need a war room

This one's for you Iornhide  
We already have about 14 armories

not take the bots clubbing

I must admit I wasn't thinking on this on when it happened  
I decided to teach the bot's about earth customs  
Leo suggested to go clubbing  
So I rounded up the bot's that want in  
Had them put on their holoform and went  
Turns out the cons attacked some country in Africa while we were there  
Prime was pissed when he found out what we've been doing  
I got sent to the brig  
Along with Leo  
And Sam

87. Justin beiber anything is banned from base

Ok so I'm not against jb  
And many of the bots aren't either  
But listening to him 24/7 can make you glitch

88. We do NOT celebrate punch the clock day

Before this comes up on jan. 27 I just want to make this clear

89. Throwing knives are banned from base

I got bored  
I also don't have the best aim  
I also didn't mean to hit Galloway's hand

90. Imperial gold and celestial bronze is banned from base unless your a Demi-god/me

This may not affect you but it affects me  
I almost died (again)


	11. Chapter 11

Ok before I start this chapter ANY HELP is wanted for writing these rules

Com on folks I'm running outta ideas

Life can't provide all of them

Disclaimer:

Me: (skateboarding around base crashing into stuff)

Ratchet: hey I needed that

Me: that's what you get for killing my spider

Ratchet: (face palm)

Me:I don't own transformers only my many oc's

91.I am no longer allowed to skateboard around base

You read the disclaimer

92. On similar notice I am no longer allowed to rollerblade around base either

Same exact issue but with skates

93. Don't get wheeljack to make you a hover board

Well you know what happened with the skateboard

This was just 100 times worse

94. Music is not to be played on the intercom for more than 1 hour strait

I doubt anyone's gonna listen to this one

But I'm pretty sure the bots are sick of listening to karma kameleon during this 5th hour no-stop

95. Don't let the twins near a blender or food processor

I'm still wondering how the twins managed to pull this one off since we only have one blender and one food processor

Well anyway they managed to process/blend are entires month worth of food

Still doesn't seem like an issue

Try having pureed tacos for dinner and see if it's any fun

96. No one is allowed to change the showers to salt water

This one the humans didn't mind

But the bots were a different story

Their paint came completely off!

Do you know how long it is to re-paint them

Well all I can say is it took me 8 hours to re-paint wheelie and he's tiny

97. Don't quote any bot or human or demigod

especially when their drunk

What they say can be pretty awkward

"Where did my trailer go i had a months work of high grade it there" (prime when drunk)

"Back in my day demigods didn't get drunk" (me when drunk)

"When i was your age we didn't even live on earth" (Ratchet)

98. Don't get takeout and bring it to base

Ratchet flipped out then he saw the McDonalds bag in the lunchroom

He flipped out even more when he found out that it was the fifth day it was brung to base

Me, Julie and lusa are now stuck in the brig

again

99. Paintball is banned from base

Paintball was a great training game

But someone got a few guns out of the weaponry

100. I can no longer complain about how easily build the base is.

Us roman Demigods are quick builders

However the whole population isn't roman demigods

So the process of building a good honest to god great base is slow

So are base is easily assembled for an easy move

And by easy i mean it only takes a week to set up

But if we were demigods it would take a day


	12. Rules for dealing with libitina

Rule for living with Libitina  
By everyone else at base

Disclaimer:  
Me: i don't own the transformers only my many oc's  
Sunny:that's it! (Upset)  
Me:yep  
Sunny: but what about my air time  
Me: to bad(gets up and walks away with sunny following upset)

1. Do not pick at the ambrosia or nectar Libitina has at base

It's the food of the gods used only for healing purposes  
You will burn up if you eat any of it  
Yes we don't care that it tastes like heaven  
Do not take any of it  
And do not eat any of it  
You are not a demigod

2. Don't prank Libitina

She lived with the cons for 12 years of her life  
Her pranks aren't the same as are pranks  
Last time she got in a prank war  
She had spirits haunt sideswipe for a few days  
And spirits of the dead aren't that friendly  
Sideswipe glitched way more times than we thought he could that week

3. Don't take any mythical objects of hers

She has a few objects that are VERY tempting to take(leo)  
So I decided to take an unlabeled box and see what it did(leo)  
I tripped on the way out(leo)  
Turns out that box had greek fire in it(leo)  
We are now in search for a new base(everyone)

4. Do not ask about what her life with the cons were like

She doesn't want to talk about that part of her life  
Something tells us it wasn't the best childhood

5. Do not sing "ring around the roses" around libitina

You'd think a nursery rhyme wouldn't have to be banned  
WRONG  
Libitina heard Annabelle singing it and glitched  
When she came to she explained it had to do something to do with the black plague  
Anyway don't sing it around her

Libitina will NOT get you out of her wraith

You really would think this would work but it doesn't

7. Do not ask Libitina to make you a fake corpse

She's skilled at making them  
But they scare the hell out of everyone else  
They are also great for pranking

not get Libitina confused with another rabid fan girl

She will transform out of her holoform  
Go back into her holoform  
And then slap you silly

9. Libitina does not celabrate most normal holidays

In fact see really doesn't celebrate any holidays  
She only pretends to for Annabelle's sake

10. If Libitina is in a pissed mood give her chocolate

Ratchet evens approves of this  
Mostly because he doesn't like the walking skeletons and corpses around her trying to cheer her up


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:  
Me: playing minecraft  
screen: I do not own transformers only my many oc's

101. Do not yell run forest run if a human is being chased by a decepticon.

In that valuable time i have been informed, the correct response is to shoot the con

102. Do not bring in any food Ratchet has not heard of before into base

Sometimes I love helping Ratchet understand certain Human culture things  
Other times I love to see him glitch  
Today was that special day I decided to try a new food  
I decided to eat cuy (guinea pig)  
Ratchet as usual was watching what everyone ate for lunch  
When he say me pull out something that looked like a dead rat it instantly got his attention  
I decided to just tell him it was cuy  
So he googled it  
Two minutes later, CRASH!  
He glitched

103. No more Ecuadorian food

After the Cuy accident Rachet decided to just banned Ecuadorian food all together  
Saddly this means I can't bring in this soup with blood in it anymore

104. No more "Movie nights" are aloud at base

I decided to watch 21 Jump Street one night at base  
Word spread that I was watching a movie at base (no one bothered passing around the name)  
So here I am with half of nest watching 21 Jump Street when Annabelle comes in  
At first we didn't notice her until Iornhide came in yelling at use that this movie is inappropriate for Annabelle and that the hell were we thinking  
So that concluded any other movie night as well as this one

105. I am no longer aloud to be on fan patrol

It has been a few years since the world knows of are existence  
Everyone has gotten over the OMG! Run for your life phase  
Now we have to deal with the OMG! Hug me phase of teens everywhere  
Some of us can't even leave base with out even being chased down by fans  
So now we have a fan control to keep them out of base  
I somehow got put on patrol  
It was Ok at first until some fanboys noticed me  
Yes i know turns out I have FANS  
That made some of them begin to CLIMB the barb-wire fence  
I am now no longer aloud to be on patrols.

106. The harlem shake is banned from base

Sunny shot a clip of a bunch of us doing the harlem shake  
Prime was not impressed

107. Do not start speaking any other language than english around the bots

Unless it's cybertronian

It was hard enough learning english

108. Do not wear purple at base

The bots think you went Decepticon  
Iornhide with hunt you down  
Red alert will shoot  
And after that you have a lot of explaining to do

109. Don't play minecraft at base

So as usual I was playing minecraft at base  
When suddenly Sunny asks me what im doing  
I told him  
Now the whole base plays  
It's pretty addicting

110. Don't spray paint any one or any bot at base

I was BORED  
And Mudflap was really asking for it  
Anyway we are now in prank war no.15

Oh as usual ANY help is wanted


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: me (doing the cup song with leo and Sam) i've got my ticket for the long way round  
Leo:two bottles of whiskey for the way  
Iornhide:great not again(face palm)  
Sam: and I should whould like some sweet company  
Iornhide:(takes out cannons and aims)  
Me, sam and Leo:(ditches cups and runs for life)  
Me:I only own my many oc's not transformers...or the cup song

111. The cup song is banned from base

Iornhide and some bots hate it  
Mostly because they can't do it  
I'm only banning it because Iornhide threatened me

112. Don't show the bots any "kid" shows

Sara's to blame for this one  
Annabelle was bored so Sara turned on barney for her  
The bots glitched when they saw that thing on the tv  
Sigh  
Barney is now called the pink version of unicron

113. The knife song is banned

I was doing it with a PENCIL  
Annabelle was in the room  
She showed Iornhide  
Iornhide glitched over the LYRICS

114. Do not get my holoform and Arachnid's holoform mixed up

It's a deadly mistake  
Sam got mixed up and it almost costed his life  
Thank god Bee was there

115. Do not poison any of galloway's drinks

Me and Ratchet are sick and tired of healing him of food and other poisonings

116. Transformers prime beast wars is banned

We only saw the first episode  
But somebody decided the situation was too depressing  
So yeah,  
Prowl banned it  
Guess i'm watching it back on the island

117. Do not mess with my or anyone/anybot's stuff

I have a mild addiction to collecting permanent markers  
It's kinda like Iornhide's addiction to weapons  
Or Ratchet's addiction to wenches  
But some twins decided to steal our stuff  
So me, Ratchet and Iornhide went twin hunting

118. Do not play the song "i know a song that gets on everybody's nerves"

This one goes to Soundwave  
Somehow he hacked into base and got this to play...  
For nine hours strait.

119. Do not call people by the following names

Redalert: falsealert  
Iornhide: Iornass  
Ratchet: hatchet  
Jazz: Jazz the spazz

200. Do not compare Galloway to Snow (hunger games)

They are kinda the same  
Both are a pain to deal with  
Both try and dictate people's life  
And both can't fight what-so-ever


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer  
Leo:do you think he'll notice  
Me:definitly  
Sunny: I sure hope he does  
Ratchet: SUNNY! (Walks in carrying fake dead Sam)  
Me: time to run  
Me:I don't own transformers only my many oc's

120. Do not tell Grimlock anout greek-roman mythology

Those are MY stories to tell Grimlock  
Mine  
I had a year's worth of stories to tell him still  
Because of Sam I only have 11 months

121. Don't "accidentally" leave me behind

Do you know how many times this has happened in my life  
Me:"left behind on cybertron, at an aquarium, in New york city, in Athens, in the amazon..."  
Leo: "just stfu"

122. No free falling off of base

Me, Sam,Leo and sideswipe were bored  
So we decided to scare the living daylight out of Simmons  
Leo distracted Dutch for like half and hour  
Sam pushed simmons off of base  
I waited below to catch him at the last second  
And Sideswipe stood next to me taping the whole thing  
Surprisingly we didn't end up in the brig again  
Everyone was too busy laughing

123. Ravers fantasy is banned from base

The 27 word song can annoy certain bots and humans  
After ten minutes a few bots were already trying to hunt whoever turned it on down  
By the one hour mark I joined in on the hunt  
By the two and a half hour we had tracked down Leo and but him in the brig  
We are now in the process of turning off all the radios on base

124. Do not show the autobots certain labels

For example  
On Sunsbury's peanuts: Warning: contains nuts

They already think humans are crazy enough  
You don't need them to think your more mentally unstable

125. Take your child to work day is the worst idea

Saddly we celebrated this  
We had fifty kids running around base  
Some of which bugged everyone about war questions and what not

126. Do not throw things at people if they piss you off

So I decided to start doing this  
Taking Ratchet's brilliant advice, Iornhide's love for weapons and my i-dont-belive-in-shooting attitude and combined them into the perfect solution  
I would take the throwing knives at base  
And chuck them at people that tick me off

127. Just because of my i-dont-belive-in-shooting attitude does NOT mean I don't believe in violence

Sunny took this the wrong way when I first said it when first came to base  
He thought I was a peacemaker  
I proved him wrong

128. Do not complain to anyone that Wheeljack almost blew you up

He tries to blow everything up  
You including

129. Don't call Ratchet bat shit crazy

You DO realize he's our ownly medic that's NOT a trainee  
I'm not saying he's not crazy  
I'm just hinting don't call him that to his face

130. Family is not to be talked about

First of most of the Autobot's families are DEAD  
Second mine completely suck  
Third nobody cares about YOUR family life

Any help for ideas are welcome


End file.
